the lunar flower kitsune
by itachisdbzgurl
Summary: vixen, daughter of the hokage naruto and hyuga heiress hinata has been taken from her shinobi world and plopped straight into the world of wolfs rain in the middle of a battle in order to take the place of the freshly deceased flower maiden.vix is my pic.
1. Chapter 1

i dont own narutoor wolfs rain or any of the charaters i own this story plot, neko, rueku and vixen

"Dad!" roared the sharp vocie of the one and only Hyuga-uzamaki-namikaze. She walked down the streets of kohana straight to Ichiraku's ramen shop, where the 7th(danzo was the 6th) was slurping down his tenth bowl of ramen.

"Hey vix!"came a boy's vocie.

"Not now neko, i'm busy. Dad!" she growled loudly again almost at the stand. She saw her father bunch up as if trying to hide and continue eating at the same felt a hand on her arm and stopped turining to look at her team mate. she knew he'd been crushing on her for a long time and he had just decided to do something about last week, which is most likely why he was tracking her felt generous and decide to give him the once over, just to show she was a little intrested so he didn't think his attempts were invain.

starting at his feet clad in the classical blue ninja shoes following his body up she looked at his baggy dark blue pants complimented by his black fighting gi type top and wrist bands. to her he had style but that wasn't the main reason she considered him a poteinal life -mate out of all the boys in their class. it was because he was the most physically different well, second most if you compared him to her, he had the shape of his fathers face with one of his eyes belonging to mom (eye color:aquamarine) and they other was his father color (black).his hair was different too, though most of it was black he had natural pink streaks and edges and he wore his hair spiked up in the front and pull the rest into a ponytail in the back that went just past his sholder blades.

"look, you've been blowing me off for days i can't concentrate on missions with you anymore, please just one date ok? and if im totaly not your type i'll leave you alone about it, but if i am i wanna take our 'friendship' to the next level y'know?"he stated with determination in his eyes.

"you're not gonna leave me be unless i say yes are you?" she asked eyebrows raied he looked at her and raised one eyebrow himself.

_'he doesn't give up atleast we have that in common, guess it's a start.'_

"*sigh* fine, pick me up at 7 on the dot acording to my clock. i don't do dressing up so you better take me some were casual and another thing, just becasue you have the determination of your father dosen't mean you can completely act like him. in other words if some one hits on me i can take care of it myself so butt out and don't try to be my hero. i don't need another Rueku (re-u-ku) moment got it?" neko smiled and gave a double thumbs up, his theet and eyes sparkled.

"got it 7 sharp on your clock, casual, and no over protectiveness. see you then my love!"he repeated waving his hand and runing off into the sunset.

"and no pet names!"she sweet dropped '_it's not even noon yet...how can there be a sunset? neko will never cease to amaze me with his ablity to change the background at will.'_

_"_dad!" she yelled finally getting back to the tasked asinged to her by mother dearest. there was a choking sound,then a coughing fit, followed by a crash. vixen walked up to her fathers head on the ground beneath the ichriaku's looked up and rubbed the back of his head, with a nervous chuckle he stood.

"oh .hey sweet pea..heh..heh..he"he sqieaked only for his daughter to tick mark and fold her arms eye closed.

"how many times must i tell you not to call me sweet pea! there is nothing sweet about me dad you baka !"she roared once more slammingher fist against her fathers head.

_' man i realy wish iruka-sensei didn't put her on sakura's team, and i shoulda know better than to let her train with granny tsuande...man that smarts she has both their strength combined plus the extra chakra...such a dangerous combo for me. i thought it'd be easier to beat foes with her but i forgot how much she like to hurt me...i really am a dunce.' _he thought crying anime tears.

"oowwie...vixen...do you have to hit like grandma tsuande and sakura? gosh that hurt."

"deal with it pops mom sent me to drag you back to your paper work, you slacker!"

"but honey, im hungry."

"dont care come on you lazy bum."

"awwww man, now i know why grandma drank so much sake."he whined as his daughter pulled him through town to his office by his ear.

* * *

><p><em>few hours later time for the date.<em>

7 on the dot the door bell rang Neko appeared with flowers.

"right on time, right?" he asked nervously.

"no " he paled and sweated bullets" you're a few mins early, my clock is fast." he sweat dropped

"so you were setting me up to fail!"

"yep, but you passed so let's go have a good time." she smiled with a wink.

* * *

><p><em>in an alternate deminsion<em>

"if i can't have her no one can!" Dracia yelled then he proceeded to blast a hole into Cheza chest. throwing her into kiba's he ran off into his ship his cape blowing out behind him. 50 of cher's men ran after him but she stayed behind to watch the death of the madien with her own tear filled eyes.

"cheza!" came the yell of the four males they had just met her a few weeks ago and she was already the light of all their lives espeaically kiba's so it made sense why he (kiba) was crying. they gathered around her and starred down with sadness even tsume. she was their only hope to get to paradise so they thought.

"cheza, tell me what to do, what will save you? just tell me and i'll do it!"

"there is nothing you can do to save this one. but you can still go to paradise for there is that one."

"that one?"

"yes that one, the only other flower madien, she is in an oppisite world to ours, this one will get her with it's dying strength. in order to take everybody to paradise." cheza began to fade her body turing into lunar flower peltes they bursted upward into the sky thien have disappered the other half began to form a flower tornadoe in they sky. there was a flash and then it more flowers came in the middle of the tornade and the middle flowers took form turing into a form of a person with a tail? it was truely a remarkable sight to behold.

"what is that?" came a commanders vocie

"i don't know but-"

"shoot it down!" the men turned from Darica's ship giving him the escape path he needed.

the flowers disappeared and the only thing left was a girl who smelled strongly of lunar flowers. suddenly she opened her eyes and flipped backwards into the she was so far up even the wolfes couldn't see her eyes what they could she shocked them. as she moved her hands back toward her bottom a tail swished to the side.

"well, a fight as soon as i get here,this is my kind of welcome!" they all heard her say as she drew closer. she looked at the wolves for a second then began to raise her hand above her head as she turned her atteion onto the army of human.

"wind style: votex of shurekins!"

* * *

><p>what happened in the naru-verse (short for naruto universe)<p>

she got in late after her date, her father of course had been following her. they both slipped silently into their own rooms. in her own room now, Vix began to perpare for the next day. she didn't know why but her instintes were telling her to bring more kunini and shureken then usual and she atleast brought 1000 of each in her ninja packs. but she had developed a jutsu of her own that allowed her to store an endless amount of thing in whatever she put the seal on. it was rare for a shenobi to make their own jutsu, but not unheard of. her father made one and his father before him.

besides it wasn't like she was some dobe like her dad. she was a ninja prodige the only one surpassing her was itachi uchiha, and that was only because she didn't kill her clan and wasn't an anub captain. her dad wouldn't let her be which sucked since he was the one who assigned captains was actually 7 like the uchiha when she passed academy, and 9 when she was jonin. four years later she was close to saini but hadn't quite made it yet. her only motivation for training so hard and accomplishing so much was her father...and her ears and tail. so many people made fun of her becasue she had the ears of her grandfather the fox bijuu and the tail of a fox aswell. even though he wasnt actually her grandfather she liked calling him that better than dad 2.

somehow when the hokage was a teen and he took some of the fox's chakra he also took some of it's dna. that dna then transfered into her genetic make up when she was being concived in her mothers womb. that actually made her have two fathers Naruto and the nine tails. which explains where she got so much additude (even though her mom said she might have got it from her side of the family too, all she hasd to do was look at her cousin neji,) and brains plus her fathers love for ramen,excess chakra reserves, and surplus energy.

so since people wouldn't respect her differnce, she decided to make them like her father did. so at and early age she began training with her mom and dad. once she learned all she could from sweet little young mommy she trained with dadio, then gramps (the fox:the fox can communicate with her mentaly because of the dna and chakra they share, then the 5th, cosuin neji, and finally her long term crushers father rock-lee sensei. she finished when she was about 6 and a half with all their training because she picked up pretty quick. not just that but she was pretty sure she knew more jutsu than the great copy-cat kakashi himself considering how her every bed time story and leisurely reading was actaully scrolls of ninjutsus, genjutsus, and overall chakra control scrolls. most of the towns folk respected her now and for her own accomplishments not because her father, previsouly the leaf's #1 nuckleheaded ninja was hokage or that the shy heiress of the hyuga main branch was her mother. still some kids continued to taunt her that's where her father's mother's side kicked in.

once she was done with those kids she heard icibi-sensei say it was the red habenaro all over again. when she asked her father what it ment he smiled and twisted a lock of her own firey red hair in his fingers and said "your grandma would be proud little habenaro." after pumping her dad for info on all thing about her grandparents she decided the first male to compliment her hair, or ears or tail for that matter, would be her husband. that male just so happened to be the 9 year old spawn of her fathers old flame, bigforehead-sensei, and her bowl cutted burly browed husband bushy brow-sensei. she had no problem adopting then nick names her father had for people considering that theysuited them all really well.

neko haruna-lee of course he actaull insulted her eras and tail first then complimented her hair to make up for it, so she fogave him. they'd been friends ever since and they became team mates along with the lazy creation of shika-sensei and temari-chan, rueku nara. the other way her father motavated her was because she didn't want to be labeled dobe because of her dad's rep.

the young quater kitsune sighed filling her packs as full with kunini and shuriken that she could afford to take from her dad's weapon house. she added two gaint shuriken to her person and strapped up to go out for some target practice when a familar sent hit her delicate nose. as she turned flower peltes fell around her she held up her palm to catch one. she blinked and sniffed.

"lunar flowers? mom, dad !" she shouted sunddenly as the flowers became more plentiful and she began to glow in a white light as the flowers became a typhone around her body.

* * *

><p>"he he he hinata, i think our daughter got's the hot's for bushy brows son."the hokage laughed arms behind his head and chest bare. he was laying in bed with his wife lying on his chest. she blushed and giggled<p>

"don't say that around her, she'll beat you up for it." the blonde shinobi grinned down at his wife and opened his mouth about to say something when

"mom dad!" the ninja's jumped up quickly the light mood darked. naruto ran out in his underware as a concered and overly-protective father would. vixen was his pride and joy. his wife put on her clothes and weapons first running down the hall to her daughters room she slammed into her husbands back. he moved forward into the room slowly and she saw her daughter covered in a white lightand see through. her baby was disappearing in a vortex of flowers.

"lunar flowers?"

"this one's withering and fading away so that one must that this one's place."

"look i dont know who the h you are but you arent taking my daughter from me!" he growled and created a shadow clone.

"dad wh-whats happening?" their daughter looked scared. the heiress looked over at the shadow clone to see her hubby makeing a rasengun.

"naruto what are you doing?"

"if i use the rasengun in the oppisite direction that the flowers are going then maybe it will reverse what ever is happening to my baby girl."

_'d- it it's not fast enough i have to make it faster'_

_' i need to help or i might lose my baby, think hinata think!'_

* * *

><p>i watched as my dad made his rasengun and my mom activated her byakugun looking for a weak spot to give to my dad, but i was dissapearing half my body was gone.<p>

"mom!" i shout as more of me disappeares i watch as my mom's eyes tear up and she quickly wipes them. and began to look harded with renewed vengence. my father growled a curse under his breath as i look in his face i saw gramps coming out in him. his eyes were read and the fox's arua was begining to surround him.

i saw my other father through the hokages eyes if anyone could explain what was going on it was him.

"grandpa!" the fox's eye's overtook naruto's and the nine tails began to form as the rasengun picked up speed creating an angery wind to whip around the room.

* * *

><p>they watched as their daughter began to disappear even more fear was present in her eyes. naruto realed back and set fly the power filled rasengun as his daughter reached for him.<p>

"DADDY! i'm scared! DADDY!" she shouted naurto grabed at her with one hand and rasenguned her with the other but it was too late. the last thing they saw was vixen's scared tear filled eye and one hand reaching toward them as she disappeared.

"NOOOOO! VIXEN MY DAUGHTER NOOO! I SWAER I SWAER I'LL FIND YOU AND BRING YOU HOME SWEETY I SWEAR ON MY LIFE DADDY WILL FIND YOU! I'LL FIND YOU AUUUUUUUGGHHHHH!" the fathers roared as one feel to their knees well naruto's knee's.

* * *

><p>vixen's pov<p>

i appear in a different wolrd, how i know? mine is a lot brighter than this one and cleaner. the flower-tex sucked my breath away and i greedily gulped up as much air as i could and resented it.

_'what type of air is this? is this world trying to kill me?'_

looking lower she can see people and a ship? of some kind. she flips over in mid air as something dangerous whizzes past cutting her check lightly.

'_hhmmm and attack already hazza! that mean they dont know i'm like rolaty and they aren't gonna treat me like some deiti and i get to kick some butt.'_

"well, a fight as soon as i get here,this is my kind of welcome!"

"byakugun!' she says softly and begings to study the inner chakra coils of the people .

'_ wait these people dont have chakra, just where am i? wait i smell dog? no wolf' _

she looked towarded the four wolves the looked like people but their coils where in the shape of humans

_' wolves using genjustsu thant's new'_

something told her that these wolves were important and who she needed to be with as she glanced at them she had to look away just as quick one of them caugth her eye and his look stopped her heart . she didn't know what true love at first sight was supposed to feel like but she was pertty sure that was it. the human's continued to shoot what ever at her. she make the quick jutsu signs and reached into her shuriken pack. it was time to tie up the humans and get the info she needed out of those wolves ...and fall in love with that one with the...no no home first.

"wind style: vortex of shuriken!"

* * *

><p>"fox whats going on where's my daughter!"<p>

"calm down kit, i'm just as worried as you she my daughter too you know."

"those were lunar flower peltes but we used all of those how could they-?"

"i'm guessing they came from somewhere else and since they saved her life, gave her life, they decided to take it back with out killing her. whatever it is needs her and i have a feeling we'll get her back in time, but i don't think it will be soon."

"outside naruto's mind hianta was weeping.

"oh my baby my baby"


	2. hello foxy

The shurikens rained down on the men below. The girl yanked her hands up and to the gusts of wind began to blow all the shurikens around the group of humans. They tried to fire guns but the bullets came back and hit them on all sides. Vixen began to mash her fingers together and as she descended she pulled them small and almost undistinguishable in the light glinted off her fingers.

"Is that string?"Hige asks his eyes wide and blinking.

"I-i think so," replied kiba, a look of disbelief present on his face.

"What's she doing now?"-Toboe. Vixen was summer saluting through the air flipping over the defenseless humans trapped in her web of air wire and was within view of the humans now and she mashed and pulled her hands the same way she did before, completing her jutsu. The gusts of wind whipped into a tornado and when it passed it showed the girl tying up Cher and her unconscious men, vixen began dusting her hands off.

"There that'll teach you to throw things at me!"

she picked up a bullet and proceeded to examine it between forefinger and thumb.

beep beep blink

* * *

><p><strong>Vixen's p.o.v<strong>

"Huh?" she looked down dropping what ever it was that the civilians (to her if you aren't a ninja you're a pedestrian) shot at her and bent to pick up the small machine that was beeping and held it gingerly and studied it with her byakugan. All she saw was a bunch of wires and on small power core with a lunar flower in it. She deactivated her eyes and her ears twitched as the wolves 'snuck' up behind her. Truth be told she knew exactly where they were and what they were doing when they were doing it. It wasn't just her blood line trait but her senses aswell.

_'Hmm...should I call them out now or take them out? Take 'em out its more fun.'_

she dropped the device face up, it woke cher. She saw it glowing brighter with this girl than it ever had with cheza.

"Wha-"Vixens hand came down in a quick chop knocking out the nuance women. She stood to full height making sure her tail was wagging in a unspecting manner and began to 'look' around as if confused. What she was really doing was finding the closest and weakest wolf. She wasn't planning on going ninja on them... she knew she needed them to get home she didn't know how she knew,she also didn't know how she knew where to go or that she was supposed to bring them, but she needed to make friends nonetheless. they stopped like they were planing their next move so she sunshin to the weak one, a wolf with brown fur and a collar(Toboe has hidden strength after all he did kill that one-eyed walrus). Then delivered a hard front kick to his underbelly and she carried him up on her foot as she flipped and kicked the red-haired puppy.

"Hooph!" Toboe skirted a few feet away with a unconsious Hige on top him. Her eyes met those of the wolf she knew she loved, her heart skipped a beat and then she focused and kicked the silver-haired boys temple knocking him out and into the black-haired one. Their heads met back to forehead and the silver-haired one gave the other a small concussion while deepening his own unconsciousness. She landed one her feet and stared at then for a second, then she let out a sigh, they had been bad before now they were worse.

"Shadow clone jutsu", there was three poofs and the clone vix's picked up the males the real vixen carried the one she had feelings for. They then ran through the forest a few miles to a cave...ok 50 wasnt a few miles but for a highly trained ninja it was a piece of 1 hour cake.

* * *

><p><strong>-1 hour later<strong>

The vixens laid the canines out, tied them up, healed the worst wounds and finally poofed away, leaving a bored female demi kit to her own devices.

* * *

><p><strong>-5 hours later<strong>

(no one p.o.v)

A fire was lit warming the caves inhabitants they woke slowly one after the other and looked around.

"Oh my head!" Hige said he shot up next to toboe and cringed.

"Your head! My whole body hurts,you're heavy! Remind me to stay out of your way next time"

"I'm gonna kill her!"shouted a disgruntled tsume he had a knot throbbing on the back of his head. non of them noticed one important detail...their hands were tied behind their backs.

"Hey where is that girl anyway? And why are we in a cave?" questioned the ever curious Hige.

"Tsume,help me up. I can't move, my arms are tied ." greeted the freshly wakened Kiba.

"Grrrr, I can't mine are tied too."They all began struggling and trying to break the chains that bind them, however not even Kiba could break it.

"What are these things mad of?" grunted Hige,"Every time i move it gets feels like it's about to cut off my circulation."suddenly he sniffed"What's that, meat?"

"Actually its walrus, it more blubber than meat I think."came the haughty voice of the female from earlier. She was carrying a young walrus that was struggling in her grip. for the first time the wolves got a good look at her as she strolled into the makeshift den and flopped down in front of the had on a halter top that only covered her chest and a brown leather jacket that went halfway down her torso. she sported a big belt and there was a bag on her hip attached to the were more bags tied to the backs of her legs. her brown shorts widened out at the bottom exposing her tanned flesh. her eyes were a pale whitish purple with no pupils. She had short fiery red hair and two brunt sinnea colored fox tail matched her ears except for the white tip at the end.

"Who are you?"

"Untie us now!"

"What's up with your eyes?"the girl ignored their questions and grabbed her shiv off her killed, skinned, and filleted the walrus quickly and efficiently without blinking nose wrinkling, or any girlish ewws at all. The boys (I use boys in a loose term, I know they are wolves and not humans but I will call them boys because im tiered of saying wolves) stared at her in awe. Toboe and Hige's eyes were wide mouths opened to catch flies. Tsume and Kiba's eyes were barely widened mouths slightly agape and faces open looking.

"B-but it was only a baby."

"No it was a young adult male walrus that tried to eat me. I don't know why, I'm tough and chewy and wouldn't taste good."

"It was too young to die."

"You're never too young to die,besides everything will die eventually might aswell be benefited others. Plus where I come from 9yr olds die fight men of their own free will" she said most of the wolves missed the sad look on her face at the end of the statement. One wolf, who had felt all warm and fuzzy inside since she came noticed the sorrow in her eyes. He filed this away to bring up later. She began cutting five good-sized portions of the walrus. She shoved them on sticks, sprinkled something on them then pushed the sticks into the ground leaning toward the fire. Tsume resumed struggling against his binds.

"The more you struggle the tighter they'll get. I'll let you go once you answer my questions. I get four one for each of you and you each may ask me one question. I'll choose if I want to answer that question of not depending on what it is. If you answer my question to my satisfaction I'll untie you and give you food."

"What makes you think we'll just do what you say after you kicked us and tied us up?" Tsume growled roughly.

"Because I'm the only one who can untie you and I have the food." she said waving the delicious melling walrus in his face. Tsume's stomach growled loudly. He frowned and sat back eyes closed.

Hige began panting his mouth watering.

"I'll tell you anything you want!"

"Ok ,names"

"I'm Hige, that dude is Tsume, the runt is Toboe-"

"Hey I'm not a runt!"

"As I was saying that's Toboe and he's Kiba. Now untie me so i can have some foood!"vixen got up going to the bouncing wolf and went behind him turning him so the others couldn't see what she was doing. Hige, being the curious wolf he is, was trying to look over his shoulder

**-1 second later**

"Ow!" Hige's face turned forward instantly eyes pressed shut.

"That's what you get for being nosey! now turn around baka!"

"Geeze she's mean" Toboe murmured to Tsume, he and Kiba nodded in unison. There was a snap and Hige moved his hands forward and rushed to the juiciest looking meat. he grabbed the stick and tore into it.

"Mmmmm yhoure ah greeate hook!"

"Thanks, ok who's next?"

"Me please!"

"Ok Toboe, where am I? I'm pretty sure this is earth but it's no earth I've ever seen, the air is putrid."

"You're on earth, but its been like this for the last 200 years. it's the nobles fault and everyone else for polluting the earth." she went behind Toboe and untied him. He rubbed his wrists and the sat down next to Hige who was throwing down. he sniffed the walrus and picked it up with a smile. Then he proceeded to bite into it his eyes got big and he began tearing into the walrus-on-a-stick.

"Mmmmm" he moaned his cheeks full and eyes closed.

She turned sightless looking eyes on Tsume,"What was it that those people shot at me?"he grunted and turned as if to ignore her but his stomach betrayed him by growling again. He gritted his teeth and spat out,"Bullets"

"Bullets?"

"Little lead balls that is compacted into a gun barrel. They pull the trigger and it explodes the bullet goes straight toward the target."She goes behind him and unties him. He yanks his arms forward and snatches one of the three remaining walrus sticks.

"Kiba?" he stares at her for a second.

"What do you want to know?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes the wolves stopped eating and studied could feel the tension in the snapped her eyes open a fierce look blazed in her eyes and for a moment they are a tiny bit red. Then the red leaves as soon as it came like it was never there.

"Why are a bunch of wolves dressed up and acting like humans?"the sticks fell.

* * *

><p>So i edited some mistakes, you all have Minato's Legacy to thank<p> 


	3. Q , A and freaky hand signs

i dont own naruto or wolfs rain just this story vixen, reuku,neko.

* * *

><p>"How did you know we were wolves?"Toboe qustioned. She raised a<p>

perfect eyebrow.

"Is that your question for me? because unless it is i'm not

answering wolves looked at toboe and gave him a curt nod. He shook his

head up and down eagerly.

"Yeah."

"Ok, well it's quite simple really."she started out_.'i just eyed _

_your chakra coils..but you dont need to know that just yet.' _vix thought to her

self.

"I've been around alot of humans to know their smell, i've also

been around alot of animals to know their smell too. Plus kanines recognize

kiba answer my question, i'll let you go and answer the rest of

yours."

"200 years ago wolves were hunted to near hate

us so now we make ourselves look like them, when they're around atleast." She

got up and untied him the rest picked up their food and began eating

grapped slowly for the walrus, and took a got up and started messing

around with the rest of the walrus. She cut off it's blubber and began picking

it a part and rolling it into thinish ovals.

"What are you doing?" hige asked, without looking up or pausing

in what she was doing she said,

"Is that your question for me? If not then don't ask nongermane

questions when you have a better one."

"Um ok then, what is your name? You know ours tell us yours."

hige replied.

"You want my first name or my first name and my full last

name?"the wolves looked at each others and hige shrugged, burped, droped his

stick on his stomach and laid back hands behind his head.

"Eh both."

"I'm warning you, its a mouth full."

"Go ahead we can keep up."

"Huygga-Uzamaki-Namikaze, Vixen" Hige sat up eyes blinking hands

resting in the middle of his lap.

"Just call me Vixen or Vix I dont care."

"So what is your last name again Vix?" Toboe asked. Vixen studied him. Seeing her blank pupiless eyes focused solely on him was unnerveing. She didn't blink and it cause him to shver. Finally she sighed closeing those sightless eyes. She reached in her pouch and pulled out three scrolls.

"Hyugga-Uzamaki-Namikaze."

"Where did you come from and why are you here?"Tsume demanded.

"That's two, pick one."

"Rrrrrrrrr, fine where did you come from?"The black wolf questioned throwing himself against the wall. Vixen sat up on her hanchs. She plced a scroll between her lips ad grabbed another. She sat out the blank scroll placing the walrus blubber in the middle. Her hands blured together as they made signs.

"What..."Hige began he and the other boys leaning forward in interest. She slamed her hand on the page.

"seal!" there was a poof and the blubber dsappeared, they blinked.

"How'd you do that?"

"You had your question. Tsume I hail from The Villege hidden in the leaves in fire most people prefer to call it Kohana or the leaf villege.'

"Kiba you're the only one left."

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing, it's my kekkei genki blood line trait my eyes are heridiatry. There is nothing wrong with them. Some people in my world would kill to have eyes like these..." She answered pointing to her eyes.

"What makes them so special? They seem like blind eyes to me." Vixen smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What do ya mean by that?" Toboe asked.

"I mean..." she stopped and rolled up the blubber scroll makng quck hand signs and placed a hand on the scroll. weird symbols jumped from her hand and spread around the scroll. then she grabbed the other scroll and placed it on the floor. she pened the scroll and there was a poof followed by containers filled with salt water appearing. she put te remaining blubber chunks in there ad did the whole hand thing again then put both the seals in a pouch behind her and stood. holdin the last scroll in her fist.

"We all are gonna be together for a while, after all how else will we get to paradise?"

* * *

><p>So here you guys go the next chapter, i have quite a few already written it's simply the matter of typng them just so you know the more reviews the sooner i'll put it up, i think it's about as long as the first chapter if not longer.<p> 


	4. Love hurts

It was morning and the wolves were resting peacefully. Unknown to the rest, two love birds had snuggled together in the night. Vixen had awoken from her lovers embrace embarrassed and light headed. She didn't mind...too much.

_'What am I doing? Neko's the dude who complimented me. He's my *shudder* can't even think it. But then he only did that to make up for making fun of me, and I still never told we were *gulps* 'going steady''_ Her shudder alerted the wolf holding her his response was to pull her closer into his arms and bury his face in her hair.

"Cold?"

"No"

"Then why'd you shudder?"

"Bad thoughts," she replied looking away and shuddering again. He opened his eye to look a her for a second.

"About me?" The fiery demi kit stared back at him,taking in his raised eyebrow and the slightly mischievous smirk on his face. Her face turned as red as her hair. Then she slammed her fist in his face.

"Perv! Don't touch me again!" She yelled sending him sprawling across the cave and into the other wolves. Vixen stood up one hand on her waist, the other was a fist parallel to her shoulder with closed eyes and a pulsing four-way tick mark she growled out," Males! Is **_that all_**They ever think about?!" Then she stormed out leaving the males tangled together in a pile. Hige was on top of them spread eagle with a lump forming on his head, all of them had a lump so it was hard to tell who angered her, but his , for some reason, was the biggest.

"Geezee, What's her problem? Is she always gonna wake up on the wrong side of the floor?!"(hige) Kiba flipped himself forward so he sat legs crossed(criss cross applesaaauuuuce ^.^) holding his face and shaking, he said nothing but made small hissing noises. Toboe held the back of his own head squeezing his elbows against his face he then sat up quickly and began squirming as he held his head.

"Ow owowwww! That hurt, what did I do?!"

"Just wait till she gets back! I'm gonna teach her a lesson about hitting me!" Tsume growled on all fours one hand held the side of his face. (wonder who her lover is...hmmm any ideas? Of course I already know you get to find out in about two chapters from now)

"Where is she anyway?" Hige quested taking his hand from his head. The wolves get up looking around as they make their way outside, in all directions the brown forest was silent and the trees divulged no secrets, ?Vixen was no where in sight.

"Where'd she go," Toboe asked blinking and looking around.

* * *

><p>After hitting her wolf into the others Vixen beelined straight ahead, pouring on ninja speed.<p>

_'How dare he ask me that! Oooh He is **so **lucky I'm not there right now or I'd knock him into my dimension!' _She stopped, panting, then made a clone.

"Byakugaun!" They spoke simultaneously, slipping into the eight trigrams position and then went at it for hours. Both countering the others attacks until their chakra was half way depleted, not wanting to spend anymore, the Vixens relaxed their stances and studied each other. ( underlines are clone speech)

"You know we make a perfect couple right?"

"what are you talking about?"

"Us and the wolf. We are meant for each other and you know it."

"No I dont-"

"I do and I'm you, so yes you do!"

"Shut up! Now look We're crazy, I'm agruing with and answering myself."

" So what?" Clone Vix shrugged with closed eyes, palms up turned and arms slight out to her side."We get it from dad."

"I miss the dobe." C.V walked to her creator with a serious look on her face and placed a deadly trained hand on her shoulder.

"I Know, and I also know that wolf is ours, he's probably mad at you, although he deserved it."

"What about Neko?"

" What about him? It was one date and he said if he wasn't our type he'd leave us alone about it. When we come back, we'll just tell him he's not our type. Since when do you care about how he feels anyway?"

"Yeah you're right," The original Vixen sighed and hung her shoulders in defeat.

"I always am. Now do me a favor and stop talking to yourself!" She then poofed away leaving Vixen looked out to the horizon it was about an hour until dark, she began walking toward the sunset.

* * *

><p>The boys had laid around all day waiting for Vixen to return, Tsume was the most impatient,"Arrrrrgggg, Where is she?!" his voice going a octove deeper with his suppressed growl. he had sat down with a hand on his knee as it shook violently now he got up and paced stopping suddenly to look towards the south.<p>

"Relax, she's coming I can smell her, she has food!" Hige said and bolted up tongue lolling out of his mouth. He scuttled quickly to his feet and watched as Vixen was Struggling with a lot of packages. Kiba pushed himself from the side of the cave he'd been leaning against. He'd never admit it but he was starting to get impatient as well.

"Hey! a little help here, this stuff is mainly for you guys anyway!" toboe and Hige rushed forward grabbed as much as they could and rushed back into the cave. Kiba walked to her with measured steps hands in his jacket pockets, he stopped in front of her and released one hand from its small prison to reach out and took one of the two remaining bags. He tucked it into the crook of his elbow and wrapped the rest of his arm around the sack and turned away wordlessly walking back to the cave, leaving Tsume glaring at Vixen.

"You are dead!" he declared and lunged for her which she counted by side stepping him and sticking her foot out to trip him. She laughed when he fell flat on his face.

"Not yet I'm not butt breath!" She walked inside where Hige and Toboe were exclaiming over all the food, Kiba looked up as she came in.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I traded with some guy, he wanted something from me and I gave it to him alright." She sat down Tsume had come in and stopped all of them paused and looked at her. Her wolf's eye's met hers portraying anger and sadness.

"What?"

"What did you give him?" the wolf love of her's demanded, his voice was rough and coarse with supressed emotion. Just then a very battered man limped in smashing into Tsume which brought a menacing grow from his human lips. He moved making the man fall and slide across the floor landing directly at Vixen's feet. When he looked up they all took in his state of woe, his arm was broken and he was missing alot of teeth most of his clothes were ripped and if they weren't the were blood splattered his own body toted several lumps and bruises.

"Please Mam I'm sorry just g-give me back my provisions, please, you see I need them for my trip..er-journey." Vixen's face was dark only the small glints in her eyes were visible, a ominious killing intent emitted from her small body as she brought up a shaking fist slowly.

"Oh _**You're** _going on a trip alright!"

"Please I won't ask you to kiss me for food again, I promise please I"

"Shudda up!" she yelled and delivered a bone crushing kick to the mans head. His face caved in and he went flying out of the cave the pack trailing after him to see him spinning wildly on the ground stopping when he was about 50ft away. The red haired ninja rushed after him he saw her as he raised his head his only good eye, one that was now blacked and swollen popped out. He turned and began crawling away but it was all for naught when a special Namikaze female grabbed him by the back of the collar.

"H-Have mercy!" cried he who was a foo to think vix would actually do wha he wanted her to, snot and tears mixed with his blood.

"I've pulled all my punches, I believe that has been merciful enough. G'Bye!" she raised him up and pulled her hand back fist flying forward the wolves, along with the man, shrunk back. She let go as fist kissed face resulting in his around 200ft trip through the air spinning wildly head over tail until a star twinkled as he was finally out of sight.

"CHAAA!" Vix fist pumped, the pack had wide eyes and huddled against the cave, Toboe fainted suddenly while everyone else shook violently with fear. Hige grabbed Tobeo under the arms and he awoke.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side."

"Agreed" the pack spoke nodding in unison.

"I'm gonna get even stronger, believe it!" the foxy baby (mean it as a fox's baby) smiled with a thumbs up toward them. THe boys stared back her, her hair like fire and she glew with victorious radiance, the shaking stopped and they stood apart observing their pack. There was no doubt they were getting to paradise.

* * *

><p>I managed to put half of this whole chapter up today so the rest shall be another chapter hope you in enjoy, R and R three reviews required for the next chapter<p>

~IDG Out~


	5. by moonlight

Alright its been a very long time, sorry people. I'm gonna get another chapter out tomorrow I really don't have anything to do anymore I only have two finals one tomorrow and one Thursday then its pretty much winter break for me so im going to type up more chapters. probably three new chapters should be up by Friday. enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>In the Naruverse-<strong>

"we have to do something!" shouted an angry pink and black haired teenage boy. He slammed his fist down on the Hokage's desk, it shook threatening to break from the abuse.

"Neko calm down. "yawned Rueku hands in his pocket.

"No I won't CALM DOWN! My GIRLFRIEND is missing!"

"last time I checked one date doesn't make a girl your girlfriend. Especially not V." Neko turned on his team mate grabbing his collar hard in a tight fist.

"She's mine! I will worry about her until I have her back! And YOU need to do something! You're her dad! You-" Neko had dropped Rueku and turned on the blonde Hokage. Naruto stood his eyes red and face feral and his orange and black flame cloak billowed around him as he leaned across the table and grabbed the boy by hs shirt bringing them together face to face.

"Yes I am her Father! She's my only daughter I lost one do you think I want to lose another?! You think I"m not holding back every muscle in body to refrain from searching for her?! I cant, ok I cant! She's in different dimension and she is needed there, if I try to take her and fail who knows what will happen. I don't want to sit around caring for a village when I can't even find my own daughter, but what can I do? Close down Konoha and make everyone stop living their lives, make my anbu and shinobi stop taking missions and bringing money in? The world doesn't stop because one ninja dies and Konoha doesn't stop because my daughters missing. He let go and sat down in his chair turning it around to look out at the sky imagining a young man, small child, ad a baby sitting together on the 4th's head sharing a picnic with a certain Hyuuga...ex-Hyuuga.

"She's not yours, she's her own. She doesn't belong to me, you, Konoha or any one else for that matter. She's my baby my one and only baby girl and all I can do is sit back and wait...wait for her to return. She's a big brave girl and a great ninja we have only to trust in her and have faith she'll find her way back to us like every time before.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf's Rain universe<strong>

The wolf's had turned in for he night having eaten their fill and watched Vixen store the food in scrolls. The demi Kit was outside looking at the moon thinking fondly of her parents and contemplating her love life. Thinking about a certain wolf brought him to her he wrapped his arms around her mid section and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"That beautiful red Hair of yours is like a light in the darkness." She blinked and straightened then leaned back against his chest.

"Was that a compliment?' a gentle kiss to the top of her is his first answer he then proceeds to twirl a piece of her short locks between his fingers.

"it certainly isn't an insult." She turned to him and stared at his face before placing her hands on the side of his face. He looked deep into her eyes, curious.

"There's something my grandmother and I like to say to men who compliment our hair."

"what's that?" She leans close rubbing her nose against his before giving him a quick peck on the lips and resting her cheek against his.

"I love you." She lets go leaving him staring absently in the place she'd been. 'There's no doubt in my mind now, we are meant to be together. Hasta la vista Neko. I should leave him alone for now, he's never heard that before he needs space...and I think I do too.

* * *

><p>yaay romance, unfortunately its a very fast paced cheesy romance (my first time writing down romance) and its progression so quickly because the story is only supposed to have around 15 to 20 chapters maybe less. so sorry if it moves too fast and with extra queso.<p> 


	6. Announcement

Good news everyone! I'm going to be update my stories at least a chapter in one story once every week! I'm putting up a poll for which I should update first next week. If you read my other stories you can pick any not complete, if this is the only story of mine you've read, please go read some of the others and take the poll! Feel free to also give suggestions for stories if you'd like!

~IDG out~


End file.
